Summer Rain
by mz-turner
Summary: From the Willabeth drabble series. A modern AU. Its quite simple, a proposal in the rain.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the June edition of Vogue Magazine with Keira looking glamorous…glamorous glamorous! (ahah sorry, couldn't help myself)

Summer Rain

The day was beautiful, the sun was shining, the breeze was calm and the sky was as blue as the ocean. It was a perfect day for a walk in the park, Hyde Park, and many Londoners were taking advantage of it. Among them was young William Turner who walked along one of the many paths, hand in hand with his girlfriend Elizabeth Swann.

Will was unusually quiet on this day, and he was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright darling?" she asked, a small pain in her heart fearing the worst.

"What's that?" he asked, clearly distant from the conversation.

"I said, are you alright?" 

"Oh, yes I'm fine, I'm fine." He repeated.

He lied. He wasn't fine, he was far from fine. He was absolutely terrified.

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulders snuggling into him as they walked once more in silence. Will wrapped his arms around her waste with one hand while placing the other in his pocket.

There it was. His mother's wedding ring. It was a small silver piece, with not much of a diamond, but enough for others to notice it was there. He fiddled it around in his fingers hoping today would finally be the day he would put it to use. He had been planning to propose to Elizabeth for what seemed like an eternity, but in real time it was a bit over a week. The anxiety was more than deadly; it was the worst kind of torture, but it would end today, it would end right now. He was decided.

"Elizabeth?" He began.

"Oh no!" She moaned entirely oblivious to his beckon for her attention.

"What?" He asked stopping her by the fountains.

"The clouds are rolling in, how very lovely, stupid London weather, always a downer." Elizabeth complained. She had never quite learned to accept the unpredictable weather. She was raised in the Caribbean where the sun always shined brighter than the day before.

"Maybe we should head home before the rain starts." She said in a mothering tone.

"I think we've got time, let's just hang out here a bit longer." He's eyes were pleading; he had to get the big proposal out first. Elizabeth simply nodded and continued on. Will went silent again waiting for the moment to feel right.

That moment never came. In its place however, came the rain, this was no light drizzle, rather it pounded hard against the concrete and felt like pellets against exposed skin. Elizabeth squeezed Will's hand tightly and began to drag him towards the gates of the park.

"Liz wait." He stopped her pulling her back. The park was clearing out fast as most people ran home to take shelter from the oncoming storm.

"Come on Will, we're getting drenched here!" She said trying to pull him back along.

"Let's just enjoy the rain."

"Enjoy the what? Will what has gotten into you?" She giggled at his absurdity.

He didn't answer; instead he pulled her into him and pressed his lips hard against hers. His mind was racing and his heart was beating fast. He opened his mouth to her and she did the same intensifying their passion.

"I've never been kissed in the rain" Elizabeth said pulling away.

"Have you ever been proposed to in the rain?" He bent down on one knee and reached for the ring in his pocket holding it out to her.

"Will…wha…what are you?" She stuttered.

"Elizabeth" he began with a deep breath. "I will never be able to find the right words to express how much love and respect I have for you, I could say I love you a million times a day and still it would never be enough. All I ask is to be given the chance to be your husband because that is the only way I think I will ever feel complete." He got the hardest part out.

"Elizabeth Swann will you marry me?"

She was silent, she was breaking inside. She had never known Will to be such a vulnerable man but today he had shown his weakness. His weakness was her. Tears began to swell in her eyes and fall slowly upon her rosy cheeks blending nicely with the rain. She looked down at him and smiled softly.

"Please?" he asked again breaking the silence.

Elizabeth laughed and lowered herself to his level. Her knees sunk into the glistening grass below her leaving dark circles on her jeans. She wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to lose balance sending them both crashing down onto the grass.

"Will, yes of course I'll marry you."

"You will?" He's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes!" Her smile was wider than one he had ever seen before. She truly did love him. He had confirmed that the fairytale he had been living in was more than just a dream.

"A perfect fit." he said after sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Its beautiful" she whispered admiring its perfection. "You know, it's about time you asked!" she said jokingly, whipping away a smidge of mud from his face. "I've been doodling the name Mrs. Elizabeth Turner in my notebook for weeks." She laughed.

"Really?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Hahah, no."

"Oh" he laughed kissing her with more passion than the last. Then he kissed her again, and again, and again until their lips were sore and red.

"Enjoying the rain?" she asked, interlocking her fingers with his.

"I'm enjoying everything about this moment." He admitted, going in for another kiss.

-Fin.

A/N: A proposal in the rain, I thought it was a cute idea too. Special thanks goes to golfgoddess93 because she is amazing and she gave me the idea when I was stuck! Thanks love, this one goes out to you!


End file.
